SasuHina High School
by faiz311xsas
Summary: well my stories is simply about Hinata and sasuke and reset of rookie nine life as normal high school and Itachi is not bad/killer in this he is kind loving elder brother. okay enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**SasHina high school**

In front of a school gate, student chattered away with friends. Students were entering the school, cars arriving and leaving. The sun was shining bright in the sky, a small breeze, cold air made the day perfect.

Today was first day of konoha High School and **New students** first day at their school. A black Ferrari stopped front of gate and two people came out of it one was younger than other.

"Itachi hurry up, I don't want to go late to school on my first day." Shouted Sasuke as his brother took his time walking. "Don't worry sasuke you won't get late any way we are here". "Well you won't because it's not your first day is it" Sasuke said as both brothers went into the school building.

"Hinata don't be nerves." Said Neji as he got off the car. "I-it I-is that is my f-first d-day at s-school." Hinata said as she curled her hair with her finger." Hinata you start stuttering." Neji said as they both walked to into school building.

Two girls entered the school one with blond hair another with pink. "Wow this school is huge." "Yes let's go in Ino." "Yeah let's go in Sakura." The both girls walked into school. Behind them there were two male one with pineapple hair second one was chubby and he was holding crisp. "It's huge, how troublesome" said Shikamaru. "You are right, we have to walk a lot." Said Choji. "Let's go in before we get late." And they walked into school.

"Shino wait up man." said Kiba as he catches up to Shino." Can't you wait?" "No." Simple answer was given by Shino. "Why not?" Shouted Kiba "well first of all it was your idea was to walking to school not mine and secondly we need to hurry so we don't get late to school on our first day." Said Shino. "Wow that's first time I hear you speak so much" Said Kiba. "Shut up idiot." As they walked into school.

"Sai are we there yet?" cried Naruto behind him. "Yes!" said Sai. "Really the lets go and find sasuke!" said Naruto.

Everyone was now inside waiting for the head teacher. "Sorry Tusanda couldn't make it today." Said Shizune, she is assistance of head teacher. "All of new student get you time table from Iruka Umino." And then she left.

Everyone got there timetable were waiting for their teacher arrive. "As I call tour name out you'll be in that class, um ...Okay." Iruka said as he glanced to sheet of paper and start calling the name out. "Okay then, Sakura , Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji , Sai…" and he called out some other name ( I'm not good at writing name so I just put main character names okay on with story)

"Saaaasuke! How could you leave us there and take our ride with you? How can you be this cruel!?"Naruto shouted at top of his voice and everyone turn their faces towards them and plainly staring at three of them. "Shut up dope! Everyone is staring at us." Sasuke said coolly as he turned to face Naruto. "And for the ride bite, he is my brother and ask him so we can go early beside you never come early any way." Sasuke said as same time glaring at him. "Well listen teme because of you we have to walk from our house to school and we could have been late to school, on our first day!" Naruto screamed at him. "I told you we should have waited for them." Everyone turned around looked at Itachi standing behind the door. " Aren't you supposed to be on your lesson or something?" Sasuke stare at his brother. "Well technically yes but my lesson hasn't started yet, it suppose to be half day for me, so i'll enjoy to see how you manage your first day."


	2. Chapter 2

**SasHina High School **

**I don't own Naruto and forgot to write last chapter. **

**First of all this chapter going to be about meeting other senior of the school such as Itachi and other and I'm making a Sakura sister because I don't want her and Ino don't know anyone. Another reason is I want Sakura sister to know everyone in senior. I haven't figure out the name yet.**

Itachi made his self-comfortable, looking around found his brother amusing anger as he smiled at him**. **He couldn't have found better way to spend his morning than this. He looked up to his brother and his 2 friends as they argued.

"Well bastard why did you left us?" Naruto questioned sasuke as he Naruto got his famous smirk. "You did this by purpose, so we can the entire three and half mile." Naruto and Sai asked him. Sasuke stayed quite did nothing as he looked at his surroundings. Sasuke walk away from Naruto and Sai towards Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

"H- H-I" As Hinata said and Ino and Sakura turned around. "Yes!" sakura and Ino said. Sasuke turned around. "My name is sasuke uchiha; do you know what we suppose to as we wait for our teacher?" "Well no, but we were thinking to meet our whole class. Oh and wait do you know who our teacher is?" Sakura asked. "Um….. I don't know but my brother will." Sasuke said as walked to his brother table.

Sasuke looked at his brother he was sleeping 'what the hell he doing' sasuke thought. "Aaahhhhh your brother is sleeping, so cute." Ino said as she looked up to sasuke. "Hey Sasuke what you doing near Itachi ha." Naruto shouted at him. "Nothing." Sasuke replied and Naruto walked to him and laughed at sasuke. "Sasuke bastard you didn't let him sleep at night because you were nerves for first day at high school!" Sasuke just glared at him. "Ooops Naruto you made him mad again." "Whatever Sai." Sai looked at sasuke and Naruto ready to fight.

And then door swing openedunkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, which were turned upwards at each end, as he walked towards Itachi. "Oh, so he is here!" "What are you doing here Shisui?" sasuke asked. "Umm I was looking for Itachi because I heard that he is early today so that's it." Shisui said as he turned around and so all the new students and smiled at everyone. "Hi my name is Shisui Uchiha and I'm senior in here." "Are you done?" Itachi asked him. "Well yeah, so sasuke is now in big school." Shisui teased sasuke. "What do you mean, only sasuke is in big school what about us!?" naruto shouted. "Sorry Naruto, Sai I didn't saw you there and welcome to our school!"

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Hanami will be looking for you know." Itachi stand up from his chair. 'Hanami' ino and sakura thought at the same time. "Hanami, do you know her? Where is she?" both ino and sakura asked with excitement. "Well you know she is in our year and I was with her minutes ago, she probably looking for me knows." Shisui said as he was about to leave. "Wait I'll come with you, I have nothing to do any way." Itachi walked towards Shisui. Door of the class room opened a figure came in. "oh I found them." "What are you doing here Akinori?" Itachi and shisui asked. "Well me, I came here to see, kakashi sensei. What are you both doing here and before I forget Hanami is looking for you shisui." He looked around the room. "He isn't here, well it's his lost." Akinori pulled his phone out and start texting. What are you doing now? Shisui said. "I'm texting Hana and Hanami to come here of course, I don't want both of you stare at me to death do I."

**Sasuke pov**

What is happening around me it supposed to our well, my first day at school, no but my brother and his friends has to ruins everything. First of all our head teacher isn't here where the hell is she isn't supposed to say some inspiring words to us so we could to better behave or something? Our homeroom teacher is missing and I just found out he is kakashi, he reads porn stories. Seriously I want my first day to be perfect and it's not even near fucking near perfect. That's another reason I left the dobe and freaking Sai behind, so I won't be late but now am doing fuking nothing and everyone seem to be in there little groups. The Akinori guy eyes look like Hyuga. He knows my brother and shisui so maybe they are all friends or something.

What that dobe doing now? Why is he walking towards Akinori?! "Hey aren't your eyes different and its look like her." Dobe, points at dark blue hair girl. She looked quite confused why she wouldn't be. Akinori looked at her and smiles. "Why he is smiling at her? I didn't see you there Hinata. So you're dad finally decide to homeschool you." Akinori was still smiling at her. "Do you know each other? Are you related?" Dobe asked him and I can't believe I was interesting in as well. There is first time for everything." Not directly, but we are related as clan. And I know her cousin Neji." Akinori smiled and looked at my brother and shisui with smirk. "And I'm sure Itachi, if he isn't busy sleeping would have notice so as shisui." He starts texting again. What's with texting, it's giving me headache. I looked at the girl again she is kind of cute, her hair looks silky. And quite small, her eyes look likes lost puppy. Wait what I am doing? Thinking about a girl but then again she does look like lost puppy. Why is she is playing with finger for, she looks stressed. Poor lost girl. She doesn't like attention. Well what can I do? I'm just going to wake my brother up its mean but I just feel like it.

Normal Pov

"Come on Hana, I'm not asking something to much."….. "No but I DON'T LIKE IN HIS CLASS, HE FREEAK ME OUT"…he isn't even there, I just got Akinori text look at It." voices from outside could be heard. Hana and Hanami entered. "Look I told you he isn't here."


End file.
